Second Chance
by Running-Wild22
Summary: Season Two Finale:What should have happened. Now that Tess is back wht will the rest of the gang do?
1. Shocker

Roswell "Untitled"

Disclaimer: No people I don't Roswell the characters or any thing else connected to it. Only the plot is mine.

Authors note: Each chapter will be an episode there will be suggestions for a sound track. But I don't really remember what kinda music went with the aired version so….. I'm using my own.

Timeline: Takes place at the end of season two the final episode.

Inside the pod chamber

The boy stood his back ramrod stiff circling is prey. His face a mask of barely controlled rage. The only sign the betrayed his facade was the pain glazed eyes that flinched at the blonde woman words.

"You were differentyou were a king! Now you're just a boy."

" I should kill you" the anger laced whisper.

"You kill me, you kill your son" came the cold voice of a person Max didn't even recognize. Frustrated Max turned away from Tess, she hid a secret smile.

Tess glanced over at the clock "The time Max its running out."

"Your not going any where" Liz said

Liz reached past Max and grabbed tess's hair "You killed Alex your gonna pay for that."

Tess shoved Liz back ran towards the center of the Granalith and put her hand on the cold green triangle. She smiled sarcastically "Your to late… sorry."

The green cone in the middle of the room started to glow and a rumbling reverberated through out the chamber. Tess put her hand on it smiling in victory "_I won, I did it they're so stupid". _

Granalith suck her in before either Max or Liz could stop it. A loud noise almost like thunder sounded that brought Maria, Michael, Isabel Kyle, Jim running in. The cone started to give off a gold light the doors slammed shut behind them.

"Oh My God!" mumbled Maria

"What happening?" Jim asked

"Stop that bitch!" screamed Liz

Tess was unceremoniously dumped on her ass out cold at the feet of the entire pod squad.

A brilliant light emerged from the cone " Nor ack na laeo"

the humans stepped back "Huh?" replied Maria

"Ahh what did it say?" asked Kyle

Max and the other aliens moved to the front to protect their friends. Again came the disembodied voice "Nor ack laeo."

Max casting a glance at his sister and best friend "Umm we don't understand."

The rewinding of a tape was the only a sound that could be heard as the group collectively held its breath waiting……..

"She is not the Queen."

To Be continued

Hey guys …… Well what did u think? Does any one have any suggestions for a title?


	2. Revelations

Hey Guys I'm back with a new chapter.

Disclaimer: No Roswell doesn't belong to me. Just the plot.

Authors Note: I really want to thank every one who reviewed it is much appreciated. Alas (**sigh**) I fear there will be boo's from the audience. Please read & review and never be afraid of expressing opinions. On to the show.

Inside the pod chamber.

Every one in the room just stood in silence waiting . Max opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Liz "I knew Tess was a liar" staring at Max

Kyle whispered "Did it just look at her?"

Jim asked "Who are you and what do u mean that she isn't the queen?" The disembodied voice didn't sound but seemed to grow a pair of eyes and swept a blank stare over Jim.

"Umm dad, I think it just looked at you. Maybe you shouldn't ask it any more questions." All eyes turned to a dazed Max "What!" he exclaimed.

Isabel whispered "ask it what is it talking about?" He turned a long look upon his sister "What do you mean she is not the queen?" "Who are you?"

( Too Bad by Nickelback- plays softly in the back round)

The face less eyes turned onto Max "I am the guardian of the Granalith" "You are?"

"My name is Max Evans" I do not know that name you don't belong here, security sequence engaged." Fearful exclamations went up. Michael grabbed Max's arm saying "Your other name Max, what are trying to do get us all killed!"

"Zan" he shouted "My name used to be Zan"

"Why didn't you identify yourself as such the first time I asked?"

"I don't know"

A blue light swept his body apparently finding what it was look for. The room returned to in normal color. "Zan you have survived. Along with Vilondra and Rath that is the good. But we are curious to know why it is that you did not know your wife?"

Max stammered nervously We don't really remember our past lives"

"We are aware of the side affects. But it doesn't explain"

Isabel "What does it mean she is not the queen if Tess isn't the queen then who is?" The humans turned to look at Liz who smiled smugly.

"Zan your mate bears your mark it was put there by you on the day of joining."

"What about Tess, Um Ava?" Isabel shouted in frustration.

Max held up his hand when they all began to talk at once "Please would you just tell us what you mean about this not being Te-- Ava?

The voice softer this time "We were present the day of Ava's birth both in this life and the last. Her essence has often been present in this chamber. The creation of the Save-alao the hybrid project eventually collimating in the birth of the Royal Four. The first trials were not successful. The essence of your alien predecessors and your are the same. There is not."

"What hell does that mean?" Liz screamed.

"Liz!" Max shushed her

"That means...?"

The disembodied voice sounded again "This is not Ava, It is the failed experiment"

The announcement was met with total silence. Maria and Liz's stared at each other mouths open. Kyle and Jim exchanged worried looks.

Max mumbled "She's not the real Tess"

But Isabel and Michael looked at each other then Max. Michael said " I guess the only question left is if this is dupe Tess…. Where is our Tess?" Isabel finished for him.

Okay minor note during the revelation in the first chapter the song "This is how you remind me" by Nickelback is playing if u listen to the words it sort of goes along with the sentiments . Do u guys think I need to add in the lyrics? Well what do u think?


	3. Getting Some Where Part 1

Whats good people? I'm back...

Disclaimer: (Sigh) Roswell doesn't belong to me.

Authors note: Sorry about the delay. Life was interfering. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This chapter took a while because I was unsure of how far or dark I wanted to go. After serious debate I decided to go balls out. On with the show

_thoughts_

There was an impregnated silence in the pod chamber as every one waited. The humans huddled together as the four aliens stood stoically eyes never leaving the form of the girls who had nearly destroyed them.

A sudden moan came from the girls in a heap on the floor "What the hell?"

"Wakie Wakie, Wake up" barked Michael. The no longer seemingly innocent angel eyes focused on the irate faces of the humans and more disturbingly steely gazes of the other worldly trio. The amazon blond stepped forward hand raised "Why did you kill Alex" "Where is Tess" came quietly from behind her.

Poser Tess turned _screw you _raising a hand to blast them all. A green shield formed in front of them, but nothing happened.

"Shit" looking at her hand _what happened to my powers?_

Michael raised his hand and she found that her hands were bound behind her back. "Max, asked you a question for your own sake I suggest you answer him." the voice of the commander, ice cold.

Isabel had enough she raised her hand throwing the blond stranger into the hard interior of the cave. Her pain and rage pouring offer in waves.

(softly in the back round: _You stand before me, __Now we stare eye to eye_ )

" You might want to tells us what u know…" Michael said with a smirk "or we'll let Izz persuade u" said Max finishing Michael's sentence.

_Before another second clicks away, one of us will die_

The girl groaned in obvious pain "Okay, okay u wanna know the truth I may have been the one pulling the strings but what happened to your precious Tess and Alex is all your fault". She replied with a smile.

_You reach for your metal as I reach for mine_

She looked at Isabel hatred laced eyes with the decision made her fate was sealed.

I broke this scene into two parts get ready. The second part is going to get ugly. " Nothing will ever be the same again"

Thanks to all who took the time to review.


	4. Getting Some Where Part 2

Whats good people? I'm back

Disclaimer: (Sigh) Roswell doesn't belong to me.

Authors note: Sorry about the delay. Life was interfering. Thanks to everyone who reviewed The third Chapter is broken into two parts this the second part. Happy reading people.

On with the show!

_thoughts_

**The sound of bullets flying through the air is followed by a cry  
And there cryin'  
**

"U know its kinda funny u guys are suppose ta be the great a powerful

royal four or should I say three and I had a harder time fooling two

humans than I did any of u ." she smirked warming to her task.

**What will we do, what will we say when it's the end of this game that we play  
Will we crumble into the dust, my friend Or will we start this game over again**

"Why did u kill Alex"? The tall blonde ask in a steely voice

"I didn't plan on it, but he got suspicious and he caught me, since he had out lived his usefulness….." cold gaze trailed off to the side while shrugging her shoulder.

**The young man lies alone but fastened into the ground  
The sound of fleeing feet and the cryin' eye will be his last sound**

A old wind went up Max's spine as he stared intently at the smirking stranger at his feet "How _did I ever confuse this face for Tess's, how could've I made such a mistake_".

"All of you should be deeply ashamed, deeply ashamed. I mean God you had sex with her, saw insider her-"

"You know nothing about what Tess and I shared."

"Oh, Don't I ?" "I know that when aliens have sex a connection is opened in that moment nothing can be hidden. Every thought and feeling can be seen and felt." coolly arch eye brow followed by a knowing smirk looking into max's dark brown eyes seeing the truth of her words.

"Is she alive?" Max asked.

"Probably not, those guys in the suits didn't seem really uhh… like the forgiven kind" she replied earning a haunted look from Max.

**But do we gain from all this/ Now, was it worth a life? No/ We throw all of our hopes away **

**And set our dreams aside / Now we're cryin'  
**

"You bitch" from Michael.

"I'm the bitch? The one who has done such a horrible thing to your

precious Tess?" Addressing each of the podster with her truths "Plaa-

lease weren't u all the ones who betrayed her, shunned her, avoided her".

"Shit aren't u love of her life, her hubby? U were ready to strangle her"

**_(Flash back: Tess laying on the dirty floor in a dark room all tired up looking at the her dupe 'Max will come for me', screaming 'he will come for me' as she is being dragged away fighting.)_**

The impostor's smirk turning slowly to a smile looking at Michael

"You didn't trust her, right from the beginning" making it more a

statement than question. "Did you get to know her at all?"

**What will we do, what will we say when it's the end of this game that we play  
Will we crumble into the dust, my friend/ or will we start this game over again  
**

"Why do you give shit?" He asked suspiciously the look in her eyes made his blood run cold.

"I don't really. How long would you say Tess was in Roswell a year maybe? She inquired casually. "What are you getting at?" Michael growled taking a step closer

**It's coming back to me  
It's coming back to me**

"How much of that time would u say you spent with her? A couple of minutes, hours?"

Michael patience reaching an end "Spit it out! Damn it" stepping dangerously close to the blonde woman on the cave floor.

Since this first happened Ava's faces showed some traces of real alarm.

**It's coming back to me  
It's coming back to me**

"I heard you've been search for some family all your life is that true?" Judging by his expression and the tightening of his mouth. That smirk turned into a full blown for the first time.

"She was your sister"

_**What will we do, what will we say when it's the end of this game that we play  
Will we crumble into the dust, my friend/ or will we start this game over again**_

**I hope you guys like the long, long awaited part 2. I really want to thank all those who reviewed. I'm looking for a beta if any one is interested. The next part will not be so long in coming I've already started work on it. Ch. 4 Tess.**

**Authors Note: The bold centered words are the song lyrics they're suppose to be smaller but they didn't come out that way.**


	5. Emerging

Whats good people? I'm back.

Author's Note: I'm sooo… sorry about the delay. I got a different job it was hectic. Anyway to answer some inquires no I have not forgotten. Sorry to disappoint some reviewer Liz is not the queen, Tess is and always will be. As for making Liz evil…. not exactly. I just think nobody is perfect, her reactions were so…. calm too calm.

Disclaimer: (Sigh) Roswell doesn't belong to me.

Timeline: Takes place at the end of season two the final episode.

(_Italics thoughts_)

Last Time on Second Chances…

"I heard you've been search for some family all your life is that true?" Judging by his expression and the tightening of his mouth. That smirk turned into a full blown smile for the first time. "She was your sister"

_What will we do, what will we say when it's the end of this game that we play  
Will we crumble into the dust, my friend/ or will we start this game over again_

Her cackling laughter echoing throughout the chamber as she watch Michael's face become completely ashen. All eyes turning to him

"Bet u wish u had spent a little more time with her huh?" Throwing her head back at her own joke. "Now the only time u will get is with her body, if is it hasn't turned to dust or what u may not find well lets just say she won't be talking back." Ava snickered.

As the truth of her word sunk in flashes and sparks leapt to life in side of Michael. His eyes turn completely black his once handsome face became dark, cold and suddenly the occupants of the chamber saw a glimpse of Commander Rath and just why he was so formidable and down right scary. He stepped forward bending down his gaze coming resting on the now conspicuously quiet stranger. "If your not from Antar get out!"

"I'm not leaving you Michael" Maria shouted.

"Isabel get them out. Now!" he commander prodding Izzy into action. Shoving the protesting Maria and Liz out the door sealing it behind them.

Mean While

Two men speak outside a locked room "Well, what did you find out?"

"Nothing Sir" came the hesitant answer of the blonde man.

"What do u mean nothing she has not talked at all?" growing anger of man in the gray suit.

"No sir we followed procedure intuited by the late agent Pierce she gave us nothing" tapping his clip board nervously "in fact sir she seems to have shut down"

The man in the suit turn steely eyes on the other man "Shut down? what exactly does that mean?"

"She seems to have reverted into a coma like state." Another man in a lab coat exits the room and the two men exchange glances "it's worse than that the subject in pregnant and se--

"What?" ex-agent of the FBI Special Unit barged through the steel door into the dingy gray walled prison. A make shift bed is in the center with arm and leg shackles on the either side securing the prisoner. Approaching the captive he reach out to touch the life growing with the girl not heeding the frantic warnings of the technicians behind him. Agent Ryan was flung onto the floor a few feet away. "Sir that what I was going to warn you about there seem to be a some sort of shield forming." Both men bending down to help the fallen may to stand.

Unbeknownst to the squabbling men the young woman strapped to the bed was very much aware of her surroundings. _Come on fellas keep touching it and I'll sick the life right out of you. I know each and every one of your faces, dead men just don't know it yet. Don't worry Zanny, Zane mommy's not gonna let anyone hurt you. We'll be leaving this place soon enough._

Even as Tess soothed and comforted the lives within her there was a radical change happening. The Antarian instinct to protect the life of its offspring was making its self known. Emerging was the truth of Tess's origins Queen Ava, but born Princess Ava of House Se-Ven hundreds of thousands years of enchanted females, arucki, of her ancestry all culminating in her. The Electi the chosen.

Ok people so sorry bout the major delay, but hopefully next time willn't be as long. Especially since I already started it. Its time to wrap up the Pod chamber stuff and on to a rescue.

Thank you to every one who reviewed special thanks to mony19 for the kick in the butt.


	6. Inevitable

Disclaimer: (Sigh) Roswell doesn't belong to me.

Timeline: Takes place at the end of season two the final episode.

Rating: Probably T… There will be some violence in the end of this chapter if not the next definitely. But I don't think it will be considered Mature.

Author's Note: I 'm trying to wrap up the pod chamber scene. The story has been there too long so bare with me. On with the show.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"For Alex's life alone, your gonna die".

"Where is she, where is my wife?" Max's cold voice asked

"Your wife..? Is she now? Funny u weren't saying that when u were kissing Your soul mate Liz." Quipped the blond on the floor truly enjoying the pain she was causing.

The three aliens crowded around the enemy before them. There was a shifting in the air bringing with it the realization that this, was what the Nasedo had tried to tell them 'Do not confuse what u want to be true with what is'. They could no longer pretend that they were just normal teenager. Ignoring the reason they had been sent here was too dangerous, look at the harm it had all ready resulted in.

Max kneels in front of the impostor now seeing no resemblance to Tess at all.

_Flashback_

_(Crash) Max running into the kitchen to find Tess on the floor clutching her stomach "Max, the baby something's wrong" Seeing, feeling his son's pain and the look on Tess's face. End Flashback._

'_I can't lose either of them, I can't let this happen'_. Reaching deep into him self to the part that felt primal instinctual. "Isabel we need the truth" Max says with a grim note of finality. Michael came down on side of the girl his hand starts to glow a white light.. All three working in harmony Max asking the questions, Michael forcing down all barriers to the information they needed. Isabel connecting to find the truth.

Perfect lips lifted in a dark half smile "got it" Isabel eyes darken with a smoldering rage. She stepped back they all stood before their enemy hands raised "for Alex and Tess" Isabel, Michael and Max said simultaneously. In an instant she turns to dust and scatters. The podsters look at each other knowing there would be more to do.

They walk out into the morning light the entrance closing behind them. Liz trying to peek around the "where is she?".

The three aliens walk silently down to the desert floor all others crowding around. "Max? I can't believe this she was so nice before I could tell she really was in pain over Zan ,we connected."

Dark eyes glanced at each _'That's probably where she got the information to set up Tess.' _Kyle, Jim and Maria stood quietly to the side "Max did you find what we need to bring Tess home" Jim asked.

Maria greens eye sparkled with the emotion she knew he would not show silently giving him strength wrapping her arm around his waist. He slide his hands up her arms stopping at her shoulders gently setting her back. ' _Well, I love a general so I guess I'm just gonna have to learn to deal with it'_

"There will be time enough to talk later, Lets go" softly spoken command. The Antarian King, Princess and General purposeful stride toward the road one purpose in mind. The others fall into line behind them startled by this different more aggressive Max. flanked by his sister and brother "We need a plan."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time there will be some Tess. Plan and Rescue. Please Read and Review...


	7. Plan Part 1

Second Chances

Disclaimer: (Sigh) Roswell doesn't belong to me.

Timeline: Takes place at the end of season two the final episode.

Authors Note: The italics are thoughts. Those indicate telepathic thoughts or conversations. Thank you and a loud &long round of a plause to Mangoaddict who beta this for me.

Chapter 7 Plan

Inside Valenti's house

Jim, Michael, and Maria entered first, followed by the others. They positioned themselves at various intervals around the room. Kyle dropped unceremoniously on to the couch, still stunned by the evening's events. Liz attempted to reach Max's side, having not ridden with him nor had they spoken. She was smoothly cut off by Isabel as he sat down at the Valenti kitchen table, flanked by Michael and his sister.

"I've got a headache and it getting worse."

Isabel's gaze rested on her baby brother "Max you don't think it's….Tess?"

"Why would she contact Max, better yet how could she? They have a way to stop your powers."

"When Whittaker grabbed Tess before, all day I had a really bad headache then the visions," replied Isabel a note of hope in her voice.

Maria giving Michael a concerned glance "Umm, I hate to say this but isn't Liz right? Not the why part but didn't they put the whammy on you when they got Max?"

In his classic stonewall stance, a silent Michael leveled a unwavering stare on Max. "She doesn't need powers. Tess is pregnant, she could tap into her son's ability or it might be the baby trying to contact daddy." Drawing all attention to him.

"Michael, you don't know that. It isn't fair to get Max's hopes up," Liz protested, drawing a look from Maria, who was glancing back and for between her best friend and boyfriend.

Michael had a never before seen dark look in his eyes "Are you serious?"

"If you, you keep insisting that Max's son is in danger he's going to want to save him. It could get him killed." The desperation in her voice obvious.

Isabel briefly rubbing the bridge of her nose. "We don't have time for this, weren't you paying attention? Tess is in trouble." She gave an exasperated sigh.

Liz stood before the aliens, her brown eyes traveling the group, but her attention trained solely on Max. "Tess can take car of her self" she stated confidently. Waiting for him to back her.

"That's not the point" Max replied distractedly.

"You don't even really know where she is. It could be a set up."

Maria looked in surprise at her best friend's outburst. "Liz calm down, Tess needs to be rescued." _"After all it not like I really hate her, she saved my life and she's Michael's sister" _

A quietly chilling "Liz shut up or get out!" came from a familiar voice. Michael's cold eyes made Liz flinch.

Max stood, assuming his role as leader "First thing, we've gotta get the tape we made destroy it." Walking over to his unusually fragile looking sister and placing his hand on her shoulder, he pulled her into his embrace and whispered softly, "I know you want Mom and Dad to know but that is a complication we can't afford now."

Taking the comfort offered, Isabel turned searching brown eyes onto her brother. _"My God he's worried about me while Tess and his son are in danger" _She thought. It's what we always feared, people are going to die.

We don't have a choice Izzy

A startled gasped was released from her lips. Max can you hear me?

Yeah, what a way to discover a new ability?

Michael silently moved over to the siblings, placing his hand on Max's shoulder linking himself into the conversation while drawing his gaze. We need a plan, and they can't be involved, especially Liz.

A grim Isabel, I agree

A dark resolve came over Max's face giving the two a curt nod.

Time to move.

Max, Michael, Isabel silently walked out.

To be Continued...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I originalyy didn't plan to make this a 2 parter, but it gotta away from me. I almost done with the second part. I also have started The Rescue. Ch 9 I think and to those whop are wondering Tess will appear in The Rescue. Thanks to every one who took the time to send a message or review my way. Its really appeciated.


	8. Plan Part 2

Second Chances

Disclaimer: (Sigh) Roswell doesn't belong to me.

Timeline: Takes place at the end of season two the final episode.

Authors Note: The italics are thoughts. Those- - indicate telepathic thoughts or conversations. If I didn't put it before thank you to Mangoaddict for being beta on this chapter. :)

Chapter 7 Plan

Part 2

Kyle having loaned the three the keys to his mustang rode to the Evan's resident in silence. All reviewing the almost deadly mistake they had made. _"If I just gotten to know her better maybe I could have noticed there was a difference in her behavior. Alex lost his life because I wouldn't face..., Now Tess, could we gotta get her back.'' _

Driving furiously towards his house a sense of panic welled up in him_ "I betrayed her. I slept with her. I didn't know that it wasn't Tess, my Tess. All she has ever done was be loyal to me. I can make things right, I need to. First I gotta get her back." _A confident assuredness took hold.

_The one thing I've spent my whole life looking for, wanting, a family. I'm not going to have I be taken from me. _The cold reality of what would have to be done settled in Michael chest. _"What ever means necessary I will get my sister back."_

Arriving home Isabel quickly exited the car returning a few minutes later. Confirming for both guys that the tape had been destroyed. The next destination on the horizon was Michael's apartment. Expediently entering his home unlocking the door "We're going need a car that can't be linked to us, better yet a van" while yanking off his jacket tossing it carelessly to the floor. Max bracing his arms on the back of his couch two sets of eyes focused on Isabel "We need to know what you saw."

"It wasn't a lot, she was waiting for Tess ambushed her from behind" Interrupting her "What was she wearing?" Michael asked.

"Pink blouse, jeans, hair out. Why? Michael"

He turned around to face her "To find out when Tess was taken."

"It must have been after we left the pod chamber. What else?"

"She put her in the trunk of a car. There was a metal device over the baby so that Tess wouldn't fight back. She said some pretty cruel things then a van drove up. It looked like Feds they gave her something put her in side and drove away."

"What kind of things?" Max and Michael said simultaneously.

Lowering her eyes prepared not to tell either what she heard the both took a step towards her. "Izzy" came Michael anguished cry the first emotion he had shown since discovering the truth. See the pain in both there eyes she sighed "she didn't tell her about you, but she did say was mostly to of you." Her gaze veering to her brother. "Show me."

Izzy and Max clasp allowing him to see what happened._** (Flashback:** **"Max cares for me." **_

"_**But he doesn't love ya." Snickering at the pain that momentarily flashed in her eyes.**_

"_**He will come for me." Was her emphatic reply. **_

"_**Because Iz such an benevolent queen. Iz gonna let you see, hear and feel everything.**_

_**Staring directly in to her eyes "Your nothing!"**_

"_**He wants the human, what's her name… ah Liz. Evan now you carry his brat and Max still can't stay away from her." Cold blue eyes studied her duplicate, waiting "She's his soul mate" her face lit up in glee thinking she had hit the mark. **_

_**Tess giving a cool smirk she snorted softly " If you really the Queen then you would know that the bond Max and I share is beyond the flesh, soul. He, I am a apart of his A-loose. He cares for me. No matter what you say or do Max will know, He Will come for me." (End) **_

The connection broken hot tears scalded a path down his face. Turning his back to the others.

"Does Ava know where they took Tess?" Asked frustrated Michael.

Isabel shook her no "We gonna need Tess for that." Michael having moved the coffee table to the side preparing room for the three to reach out to their missing member. He looked up concerned at the defeated stance of his friend and brother. Laying a hand on his shoulder "Max?" Not turning around for the first time in Max Evan's life he felt a pure concrete connection to his Alien heritage. Combined with Tess unrelenting faith in him laid him low, lower than he had ever been. Feeling the tremor that shook his entire frame Michael tightened his grip. "Don't, now is not the time." "Listen Maxwell, I know there all this stuff…" sighing in a resigned manner. "But now we need to unearth Zan the king and Rath the commander to get my sister back."

Working in unison the three reached out to Tess's mind Isabel leading the way. Where there was once a serene bluish bubble that shielded her mind a red wall was blocking the way. Isabel and Max put tentative hands to the surface they were held in place. Michael followed suit to late came the warning from Max. The surface hot at first touch cooled and pulled him in. With a loud gasp all three alien fell back on the floor, breathing heavily "What did u see?"

Michael turned to Max with a look of determination on his face "I know where Tess is." "It's some kinda of metal complex, a factory The name was Pickett".

"We are gonna need plans for a way in" stated Isabel opening her lab top.

Max looked at his sister brother "The first thing that got to be done is all records, documents anything that says Tess was ever there has to be destroyed. Or none of us will ever be safe."

"Maxwell we need to know what were up against. It can't be like when we came for you." He sighed running his hand through his hair in frustration. " It needs to be precise and right, this is my sister". The last part come outbeseechingly. Earning twin looks from the Evans siblings. Max walked over, laying a hand on Michael's shoulder "We will bring her home."

Isabel sighed "Call Valenti"

_-Michael can you hear me?- Max thought_

_-Uhh, yeah-. _

_-There can be no survivors-_

Michael nodded in agreement.

Sometime Later

All attention focused on the former Sheriff stopping all movement. Without hesitation Max stepping forward "We know where Tess is, and we need your help!"

TBC

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay people, There! Finally!

It really should have been out like 2 week ago but. Some one near to my heart had some medical issues and needed me. Tell me honestly What do u guys think? Please Read & Review.

Next Chapter Tess and Michael's vision.


	9. Rescue

Second Chances

Disclaimer: (Sigh) Roswell doesn't belong to me.

Timeline: The first few chapters took place Saturday through out the day. 7&8 take place that night they wait until night fall. The actual rescue is on early morning Mon. Hope that helps clear things up. If not let me know.

Authors Note: The italics are thoughts. Those -- indicate telepathic thoughts or conversations. Sorry about the delay I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. The song is Freedom Fighter by Creed.

Chapter 9 Rescue

Agent Jack Ryan looked into the mirror studying his reflection _" A profile shot. Maybe I should look into one of those facial things that is suppose to help with clearing the pores"_ Silently musing to him self _"I going to famous, more importantly rich when this is all over" _

"Sir? ahh Sir?"

Ryan strolled down the bleak corridor humming "I'm in the money…"

"Agent Ryan, Sir?"

"What? what was is it?"

" Dr. Cliffton nor Dr. Asher reported to work this morning I repeatedly called each and nothing." Ryan turned sharply to face the blonde man. The blonde man nervously took a step back.

"What your name again" exhaling an impatient sigh.

"Cooper sir, Dr. Cooper"

"Did you dispatch a security team over to check thing out?"

"Yes sir. They didn't find either one. It like….. they just disappeared."

_Face to Face with me_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The previous evening

_I'm just a freedom fighter,_

"One A.M. check female subject maintains the vegetative like state. There has been no change since the last report." A clicking is all that could be heard as Dr. Cliffton finished up his summary. Looking down upon the blond girl with a disgusted sneer "filthy creature, it should be destroyed."

_No remorse_

Exiting to return to the make shift control center where she was being monitored from. He plopped down in the chair near to Dr. Asher. "I can't wait to be done with this assignment."

_Raging on in the holy war_

The pail faced Dr. Asher turned a troubled gaze to his friend nodding his agreement That girl, that thing gives me the creeps we should shoot it baby and all."

_Soon there'll come a day_

"_You should be very afraid, doctor your not going to live much longer"_ the cold ruthless instinctual part of Tess's nature sparking at the threat to the life growing with in her.

_When you're face to face with me._

_Face to Face with me_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

90 Minutes before dawn…

_The mouths of envious_

_Always find another door_

Max, Isabel, Michael and Jim wearing identical grim expressions sat in his truck to go over the plan one last time. Jim sighed "that's everything." adjusting his black mask. Taking the role he was destined for Max allowed a primal, instinctual energy, his alieness flow through him embracing it. Jim stationed in a van nervously waiting for the signal. In the dead of night three silent figures melted into the shadow of Pickett's processing plant.

_while at he gates of paradise the beat us down some more_

_but our mission is set in stone_

_cause writing's on the wall_

Michael crept up behind the lone guard dropping him in one swift movement taking his security credentials. Having found and scanned the original plans for the plant guess as to where she was being held. They entered the old factory quickly making their way to the bottom floor where there were obvious sighs that it had been converted into something more. Soon the guard on patrol was subdued as they made their way to the security office.

_I'll scream it from the mountain tops pride comes from the fall_

_so many thoughts to share_

_all this energy to give_

Michael watched the hall as Isabel and Max made short work of the two men in the office. Isabel sat at the computer "Here's the file room all the records have gotta be there."

Max leaned over her shoulder "Those must be destroyed then we get Tess and get the hell out of here" came the brusque reply.

_unlike those who hide the truth I tell it like it is_

_if the truth will set u free_

_I fell sorry for your soul_

_Can't you hear the ringing cause for you the bell tolls._

Michael moved further into the room he glanced through the papers on the desk. It was a roster of all employees he put into the bag draped along his torso. Anxiously as he kept his attention on the door "Hurry up we don't have much time."

_I'm just a freedom fighter_

_no remorse_

Imposing figures of General and King entered the records room taking some files and destroying others. Storing it in a black duffel bag. They handed it off to Isabel making their way to the room that held Tess. Isabel directing them while keeping an eye on the security monitors.

_raging on the holy war_

_soon there will come a day_

As they approached the door a lab technician came around the corner Max held out his hand squeezing it into a fist causing the man heart to explode in his chest. The dinghy gray door open to reveal another man wearing a white coat Michael repeated the same motion as Max and his body fell to the floor.

_when you're face to face with me_

_Face to face with me_

As they entered they beheld their sister and lover causing both a small sigh of relief. Michael whispered "What is that?" eyeing the light surrounding Tess.

Max never taking his eyes off her "I don't know" in an equally hushed voice.

Michael closed his eyes and tried to focus on the unfamiliar path --_I'm here.-- - _The glow surrounding Tess's body faded allowing him to scoop her already showing form into his arms.

_Close your eyes now its over now_

_Can't you hear us coming_

Max and Michael swiftly made their way back to Isabel and out of the building as a dark unmarked van pulled up. The trio turned in unison, all of the same thought no survivors the entire compound exploded startling Jim his eyes meeting Max's known that it had to be done. They climbed in speeding off into the early rays of light.

_The fight has just begun_

_Can't you see we're coming_

_Can't you hear us coming_

Can't you see we're coming

TBC


	10. The Reckoning

Second Chance 

Disclaimer: No people I don't Roswell the characters or any thing else connected to it. Only the plot is mine.

Authors Note: Finally I'm Back!!! I really want to thank every one who reviewed it is much appreciated. I want to say **Sorry** that there hasn't been an update in forever my computer died. I had to save money to get a new one. Alas (**sigh**) I fear there will be boo's from the audience. Please read & review.

On to the show!!!!

**Reckoning **

_Chapter 10_

_**You've been alone, you've been afraid**_

Not even the sounds of breathing could be heard as the Van speed down the high towards the pod

chamber. Michael and Isabel sat watching Max clutch Tess to his chest none able not to stare praying

they weren't too late.

"Do you think she still alive? She doesn't look so good" came the whisper.

**_I've been a fool_**

Somebody anxious shushed them "She'll hear you" whispered.

"What did you expect for her to look like?

"Stop talking about her like she not here! Tess is fine she will come out of this….

"How do you know that Michael?"

**_In so many ways_**

"Because I do!! Now shut up!! Max, Max" Grabbing his friend's shoulder, shaking it to get his attention "We need to take her inside to heal her"

**_But I would change my life_**

Isabel ran ahead opening the door to the chamber as Max and Michael carrying a limp, deathly

pale Tess followed. Jim, Kyle Liz and Maria raced after they gently laid Tess down on the metallic

slab in the pod chamber quickly moving around her healing stones in hand. A light emanated from

their hands connecting them, pulling them into her memories a bright aqua light gave way to flashes

_Tess punching her way from her pod realizing she was alone, as a shadow of a man comes _

_forward filling her with loneliness. _

_**If you thought you, might try to love me**__  
_

_Training session with the Nesado, knocking her down "Again, emotions are weakness Teresa _

_learn to control them" Flashing through multiple training session as Tess is growing older, _

_strong, faster. Her standing over after having knocked him down. He gives her proud but _

_sinister smile as he comes to his feet "Very good Tess, now do it again". _

_**So please give me another chance, To write you another song  
**_

_That melts into others that fly by of the constant moving different schools people but the _

_feeling of loneliness is overwhelming. The flashes of Roswell start the first time Tess sees Max, _

_he is surrounded by this green aura as her hearts starts to pound "it's him". Similar feelings of _

_déjà vu hit her when she sees Isabel and Michael. Fast paced scenes between Tess and Max _

_zoom by then they slow to when he threw in the dirt not remembering who she was, in the jeep _

_when he told her "You have nothing to do with us". _

_**And take back those things I've done, Cause I'll give you my heart**__  
_

_Those give way to laughter and memories of her with Kyle and Jim, "When I came to Roswell _

_I was looking for my family I got one just not the one I was expecting" she say with a smile as _

_the three of them hug. Every thing gets dark as the happiness disappears as the Max and _

_Michael Isabel see and feel Tess experiencing Ava's time with Max and the other jumping _

_back and forth between those and a haze view of people standing over discussing what to do _

_to her and her child. It goes all white as rapidly pounding heartbeat can be heard, followed by _

_screaming. (End flash) _

_**If you would let me start all over, Again**_

The other came out gasping for breath looking shaken by what they had witnessed "Michael, Michael are you ok?" Kneeling by his side Maria anxious face.

"What about Tess, is she okay?" Jim anxiously questioned

Michael "That was uh - -"

_**I'm not a saint, I'm just a man**_

"Yeah" dazed looking from him to Max who sole focus was the blonde next to him still lying

motionless. Putting his face close to hers stroking her it gently he whispers "Tess, baby wake up,

come back to me. Angel you made me a promise, I'm holding you to it."

_**Who had heaven and **__**Earth, In the palm of his hand  
But I threw it away, If you would let me start all over all over again**_

The granolith starts to hum drawing the attention of the non-Czechoslovakians green light focused

on Tess. The occupants of the chamber went blind as the royals were thrown back. Somewhere

amidst the cold, pain and darkness his voice sounds pulling her back. Tess gasped propping her self

up on her elbows franticly trying to right her self. Max scrambling to his knees "What is it?"

_**Little girl you're all I've got**_

Ignoring him she pressed her hand to her protruding belly and focused a serene smile graced her lips -- You're ok, do you guys know something about Michael I don't know? -- Her answer was hard jab

_**Don't you leave me standing here once again, Cause I'll give you my life**_

"How are you feeling? Tess? Don't move" Max insisted as she struggled to get up "TESS" Max

roared drawing her attention. Cold steely gaze trained on him as flew back pinned against the wall of

the chamber as she almost floated to her feet. Holding her belly she unsteadily limped out the

entrance as the other managed to over power the hold. All the occupants following her out Max

leading the charge Michael closely behind "Wait let me help you Tess, as she swayed Max reached

out pulling her against his body a shrilled yell "Don't touch me, Don't you fu- - touch me!

_**Yes I would, If you would let me try to let me love you**_

"Please, would you stop, can you just--?

The Irate blond shouted as she rounded on him "Just what Max? Hmm Max what is that you want?"

_**So please give me another chance to write you another song and take back those things I've done**_

"Tess I'm sorry, please give me a chance to fix it"

"Fix this Max, what exactly needs to be fixed?"

Max stepping forward to embrace Tess she steeped back and raising her right hand stopping Max cold in his track as the others gasp in alarm. "Tess baby I'm not gonna hurt you"

_**Cause I'll give you my heart, If you would let me start all over  
Again**_

Icy cold flat blue gaze trained on him deliver the cruelest, telling, truth "I Don't believe you"

_**Give me one more chance **_

Sharp, searing pain settles in his heart, as his deep brown eyes widen in shock at words he though he would never hear from her perfect mouth. "T- You have to believe me, please- -"

"Please what Max?"

_**I'm not a saint, I'm just a man  
**_

"Please Listen"

_**Who had heaven and Earth, In the palm of his hand, But I threw it away**_

"Listen to you and what trust you? I Trust you to turn on me, I trust you to always make me the

Scapegoat. Trust you to always believe Liz over me even when I'm right. Only thing I know for sure

is I don't matter to you at all." Limping away.

_**So now I stand here today asking forgiveness and if you could just please  
Give me another chance**_

" That not true Tess, I care about you more than you know." Running ahead to cut off her departure.

"Sure as hell doesn't feel that way, your actions tell a whole other story." Countered the furious

blonde virago "All you do is take advantage of me every time you need me, I show up, I'm there no

questions asked. Because that is what your suppose to do for family" as unshed tears glitter in her

eyes " but I'm not part of your family"

_**You've been alone, you've been afraid, I've been a fool In so many ways**_

"Tess-- " Max pleads as he steps forward to embrace her. She shoves him back "Don't Tess me, I HATE when you do that. I don't need anything from you" trying to move around him.

_**But I would change my life, If you thought you, might try to love me **_

"Maybe you don't, but I need you, Tess" watching as her shoulders sagging not looking into his eyes.

_**Cause I'll give you my heart,**_ _**If you thought you, might try to love me, So please give me another chance**__**  
**_

Max continuing before she had the chance to interrupt "I'm not gonna say sorry because I always say

that God, your right I have taken you for granted and I haven't showed you the appreciation and

respect you deserve. The truth is you scare me."

_**To write you another song, And take back those things I've done**_  
_**If you would let me start all over, Again**_

Lifting her chin forcing her eyes to meet his. "When I 'm around you, when I see you, even when I'm not, thinking of you makes the part of me that isn't human come roaring to life."

_**So please give me another chance, To write you another song**_

"Why are you so afraid to accept what you are?" kernel of hope sprang to life in Max's chest hope that there could be another chance.

_**You know I love you, yeah, Give me one more chance**_

* * *

"Mama bear is not going to be happy with the fact that it took them this longer to figure out that it wasn't her (Tess) they were with". Of course that is a major under statement. There won't be any happy family reunion for some for a while, but I won't make it too long. 

A Special Thanks to ChaseMoney to letting me bounce idea off him.

The song is to (Another Love Song) All over Again by Justin Timberlake it sets the mood perfectly. Thanks again for all the **LOVE & SUPPORT.**

PLEASE READ& REVIEW


	11. Not What I Expected

**Second Chance**

Disclaimer: No people I don't Roswell the characters or any thing else connected to it. Only the plot is mine.

Authors Note: A new chapter FINALLY!! I hope everyone enjoyed the last one. I really want to thank every one who reviewed. Sorry it took so long to get this out I had a horrible case of writers block. Please Read & Review.

On to the show!!

**Not What I Expected**

_Chapter 11_

Open scene: Desert out side Pod Chamber

Jim, Kyle, Maria, Liz and Isabel stand waiting with bated breath hoping… for forgiveness and a chance to mend their family. "Why

are you so afraid to accept what you are?" kernel of hope sprang to life in Max's chest hope that there could be another chance. Before

he could speak she continued on "Scratch that I don't care, I'm so done caring."

As Max stood with his hand gently cupping Tess's cheek angry that she is letting his pain affect her "I hate you."

Max hangs his head "I know" came his choked reply the devastation of her words bring tears to deep brown eyes.

"Tess at least tell us where your gonna go."

"Tess is going to go home with us" Kyle proclaimed.

"No, I'm not"

Michael says, "Tess can stay with me" as she opened her mouth to refuse she felt a tingle

_-- say yes__ -- _

_--Why -- _

_--Just say yes Mom!--_

"I'll stay with Michael" Tess says "for now" avoiding looking at Max.

They all glance at one another as Tess limped away Michael following quickly behind. Tess abruptly turning she nailed Michael with

unblinking stare "Got a car?"

* * *

The ride to Michael apartment was silent as he shooting glances over at Tess she stared out the window. "Tess can we talk?"

"About what, you never seem that interested in talking to me before. Unless of course you needed something"

"I'm sorry about that I should tried to get to know you" he said sincerely Tess looked over at him surprise written on her face.

"I don't trust easily, I always wanted to know where I come from, why I was left alone…"

"You know it wasn't suppose to turn out like it did, Michael, It wasn't on purpose."

"Still I was alone; all I had was Max and Isabel but not really…"

"Ah, cuz they live with Ward and Jean Cleaver" a genuine smile passed between the siblings the first but hopefully not the last.

* * *

Isabel POV

I watch as Max's shoulders drop I feel this inability to take a deep breath, a pressure in my chest when I realize it isn't mine, but Max's.

I put my arm around his shoulder "Max we should go."

"She hates me" he said dejectedly as head to the car. "I don't think so Max." He turns to stare in disbelief "Ok maybe a little but

there's still time to make things right for the two of you, for all of us." Finally this crisis is done now the real work in head how to mend

the broken bonds, soothe bruised feelings and dousing burning anger. I lay on my bed grateful my parents are blissfully unaware of

the coming chaos. I wonder how Michael and Tess are getting along.

* * *

"I don't trust easily"

"You said that already"

"When you came I was interested in what you had to say but Max and Issy were so freaked. Then my experience with the Nesado he was… he wasn't what I thought."

Tess looked over at that statement.

"The point is I was wrong"

The car came to a halt he walked around putting his hands in pocket betraying his nervousness "I would like to change things"

Tess's expression softened noticing the vulnerability on Michael's face. "Sure Guerin we can try."

They proceeded into the elevator she fixed him with an unblinking stare "So, are to gonna tell me why all of a sudden your making like the Brady bunch"

"UH….. here we are come on in you can have the bed if you want"

"The couch is fine, spill."

Michael POV

As I stand here this is not the same girl her eyes are colder, flat not that they was easy to read before. Question is do I lie or tell her the truth and risk making it

worse. Taking a deep breath I plunge into the story of all we had found out in the Granolith chamber with the other 'Tess' and I ended with "you're my sister"

"Well that was unexpected"

* * *

FINALLY!! I got this chapter out. Please READ AND REVIEW!!


End file.
